Take Me Home (song)
"Take Me Home" is a song recorded by Jess Glynne for her debut studio album, I Cry When I Laugh (2015). It was released on November 3, 2015 as the album's fifth single. Background Glynne explained the meaning of "Take Me Home" on the description box of the song's one-shot music video, which was released on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP4eqhWc7sI :"When I wrote this song I was fighting with myself, trying to understand why I was so broken, why I had been left and was hurting so badly, why I felt like I had lost something that I would never have again and why I felt like it was all my fault. I felt like I was never going to be happy again. I signed my record deal and my dreams were coming true but the person I loved wasn't there and it didn't hide the fact that my soul was unbalanced. :I wrote this song when I was angry and nothing felt right. I didn't know how to get past the emptiness I was feeling. Once I wrote it, I put it to bed and didn't listen to it for months and months and I slowly started to take on my life with a different perspective. My friend said to me give yourself space and time and it's true, that's all I needed. I was reminded of who I was as a person by someone who cared so much and wouldn't let me break. I was given an opportunity to make an album and have a career in doing what I love, which is something I had worked so hard for, for so many years, and I wasn't going to let a broken heart defeat me. Hope through heartbreak was my new perspective on life. I re-visited this song and edited it. I changed it from one about me feeling sorry for myself and a person who didn't even deserve that much from me, to one about the person who caught me before I hit the ground and made me believe in myself again. This song was written to you. Not to the person who broke me in so many ways but the person who helped save me from drowning in something that wasn't worth drowning in. This song is now about being grateful and taking advice from the people who care, and who are there for you when you are in need. So thank you." Music video The song's official music video was directed by Jo'lene. In the video, Glynne is naked in a room and sings the song alone. It was released through her Facebook account for first time on October 30, 2015. Later, it was released on YouTube. It reached 70 million views in 2017, and exceeded Glynne's another hit, "Don't Be So Hard on Yourself"s play count, which song topped the UK Singles Chart. Lyrics Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt If you ask me, don't know where to start Anger, love, confusion Roads that go nowhere I know that somewhere better 'Cause you always take me there Came to you with a broken faith Gave me more than a hand to hold Caught before I hit the ground Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now Would you take the wheel If I lose control? If I'm lying here Will you take me home? Could you take care of a broken soul? Will you hold me now? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? Hold the gun to my head, count 1, 2, 3 If it helps me walk away then it's what I need Every minute gets easier The more you talk to me You rationalize my darkest thoughts Yeah, you set them free Came to you with a broken faith Gave me more than a hand to hold Caught before I hit the ground Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now Would you take the wheel If I lose control? If I'm lying here Will you take me home? Could you take care of a broken soul? Oh, will you hold me now? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? 3x You say space will make it better And time will make it heal I won't be lost forever And soon I wouldn't feel Like I'm haunted, oh, falling Would you take the wheel If I lose control? If I'm lying here Will you take me home? Could you take care of a broken soul? Oh, will you hold me now? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home, home? Oh, will you take me home? Oh, will you take me home? References Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:I Cry When I Laugh songs